<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foggy Night by KitsunePhantom09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940268">Foggy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09'>KitsunePhantom09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, guess who the monster is, guess who the pursuer is, i have been watching too many horror game let's plays oh no, pick your poisons everyone, spirit gate 9, ygocollablove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei's attempts to hide don't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spirit Gate Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foggy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Tension</p><p>have fun picking ships everyone i left it ambiguous for a reason :}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a quiet night. The Moon is climbing the sky, a gleaming crescent among the twinkling stars. A gentle breeze travels through the trees, not quite strong enough to toy with the leaves, but strong enough to play with a nocturnal traveler’s hair.</p><p>Yusei is wandering in the dark, most certainly against his will. He doesn’t know where he is, but he has to keep moving. He can’t allow himself to be found again. Dying by exposure, or dehydration, or even an animal attack would be better than being found by… Not again. Never again. Yusei suspects he won’t survive a third encounter.</p><p>He has nothing with him, and the chill of the night with the passing breeze gives him gooseflesh and shivers without his jacket. His eyes are playing tricks on him – shadows squirm and shift in the corners of his eyes, but sit still as they should when he focuses on them. His exhaustion reaches into his very bones, and the chill is seeping deeper and deeper.</p><p>A voice drifts on the gentle wind. “<em>Rest</em>,” it whispers. “<em>Sleep now,</em>” it coos. No matter where Yusei looks, how hard he looks, he can’t find anyone. Are his ears playing tricks now, too? Is his tired, nigh-broken mind conjuring a friendly voice out of loneliness?</p><p>The world is beginning to fade into white – a thick fog rolling in. Where did it come from? Yusei can barely see the ground at his feet. Should the mist be so bright at such a dark hour?</p><p>There’s yelling in the distance. Yusei knows that voice. He can’t falter now.</p><p>Deeper into the fog Yusei goes; perhaps it’ll mask his tracks, confuse his pursuer, give him some breathing room. The voice comes back, stronger but still soft. “<em>Rest now, love</em>” it murmurs. “<em>You’re safe now.</em>” Yusei eyelids are getting so heavy. His legs are getting harder and harder to move. He can’t stop now!</p><p>But his body isn’t cooperating with him anymore. He’s slowing down so much. He can hear his pursuer getting close…</p><p>Something wraps around Yusei’s chest, firm and warm and strong, pulling him to a complete stop. Yusei tries to struggle away, but he just doesn’t have the energy. The darkness of sleep is forcibly encroaching on Yusei’s mind. It weighs on him until his legs give out, his eyes slide shut.</p><p>He almost hears the screams above the roars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>